


Harmony

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Duet (sort of), F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Shiro and Allura fill a quiet moment with song





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my fic list for a while, but I just now wrote it up. It hasn't had much editing; I'm sorry.  
> ================================

            Olkarion was a planet of permanent sunset, due to the distance from its sun and the fact that it was, technically, the moon of a large gas planet. The sky was always golden, and it made him feel warm no matter what the weather was that day.

            Or maybe it was just Allura standing next to him, gazing out over the cityscape beneath them. Maybe that was why he felt warm. He didn’t get much time to spend with her when they weren’t planning or talking or fighting or… Well, they didn’t have moments like this together, that’s all.

            He focused on the glow of the sunlight that outlined the city in gold. In some ways, it was much like any Earth city, with its mix of buildings and roads and parks. But, _I’m on an alien world_ , he reminded himself, and felt the awe rush through him. He’d had a hard road to get here. But he _was_ here, and it was glorious, stranger and more wonderful than he could ever have dreamed as a child looking up at the stars or as a cadet at the Garrison joking about shaking hands with E.T.

            His mind flashed through memories of the Garrison and what his days back then had been like. His last days before the Kerberos mission. He had his own apartment, off-base. A decent car of his own – nothing flashy and he’d bought it used, but it was still his first car. Taking Keith out for pizza or Chinese to help him with his studies and, most importantly, to let him have some time away from Iverson. Finding out Keith had been kicked out wasn’t that big a surprise to him, given how much the senior instructor had always irritated the impulsive but talented young man. Iverson tried to leash Keith, and Keith instinctively fought any sort of…

            He blinked out of his thoughts when he realized something had changed. _Music?_ He thought he even recognized the tune. An old, old song, but one he’d heard in a couple of movies and really liked. He turned towards the sound and realized it was Allura. She was humming.

            “What is that?” he asked her.

            She stopped instantly. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t even realize I was…”

            “No, no, it’s lovely!” he hurried to reassure her. “It’s just that it sounds like a song I know.”

            She blinked in surprise and then smiled. “You know ‘Dance Me Through The Juniberries’?” she asked. There was a slight teasing disbelief in her voice, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

            “N-no, of course not, but it sounds a lot like ‘If I Didn’t Care.’”

            “Hum some of it,” she challenged him.

            He did, and she, after a moment’s thought, nodded along with the beat, let her hand softly sway through the air with the melody.

            “That is very similar,” she acknowledged. “I wonder if they could…”

            “…go together?” he finished for her.

            She smiled and he returned it. “Exactly. Should we try it?”

            “Oh, I-I don’t know if I’m much of a singer,” he protested. “I would sing in the shower sometimes, or in the car on my way into the Garrison, but…”

            He shut up when she reached out and took his hand. “Let’s try it. I won’t judge.”

            “Promise?”

            She laughed. “I promise.”

            “Well, I _am_ curious. Okay.” He cleared his throat and hoped he remembered the words.

            She started before he did, and they laughed. They tried again and were a couple of beats off almost immediately. After some more giggles and a quick agreement on how to sync up, they finally got it.

            “If I didn’t care,” he began.

            She sang along with him in Altean, words he couldn’t understand.

            “More than words can say.”

            Her line ended on the same note.

            “If I didn’t care/Would I feel this way?”

            The words didn’t quite line up, but the melodies flowed together. _Her voice is lovely_. He felt self-conscious all over again about his own, but he couldn’t stop. Especially not after all the false starts they’d had trying to get this far.

            “If this isn’t love/Then why do I thrill?/What makes my head go ‘round and ‘round/While my heart stands still?”

            Her verse ended as his did, and her smile widened at how well the songs – despite their different languages – were sounding together. He couldn’t help doing the same.

            “If I didn’t care/Would it be the same?/Would my every prayer begin and end/With just your name?/And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?”

            There was a pause at the end of that line, and her song paused as well. She started her next line just one word before his but otherwise they matched, perfectly, as if she were leading and he had fallen into step alongside her.

            “Would all this be true/If I didn’t care for you?” He drew the last word out and still they complemented one another, so much so in fact that the word she ended on rhymed with “you”, carried that same “oo” sound that was so easy to elongate.

            He hummed the melody while she continued to sing and started alternating lines with hers. She sang a line, soft and sweet and slow, and he sang back to her, “If I didn’t care.”

            Another line, quietly, and her eyes closed as she sang it.

            “Would it be the same?”

            She looked like she was waiting for her lover’s kiss as she sang.

            He watched her lips as he sang back to her, “Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?”

            And when she opened her eyes again, their gazes locked. He sang the line again, “And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?” louder, matching her own increased volume, feeling triumphant, pulse racing along his veins. Their lines ended together.

            “Would all this be true…”

            She chased his line with one of her own, quieter now.

            “If I didn’t care…”

            A short phrase of her own.

            “For…”

            She was silent.

            “You?” And she sang an Altean word at the same time, the one that rhymed. It pursed her lips as it must have done his, to make the same sound, and it wouldn’t be hard to take just one step closer, to lean in just a little, to tilt his face just so and she’d do the same-but-different and they could meet together for one…

            “That was wonderful!” Allura declared.

            Shiro blinked and snapped out of his entirely-inappropriate vision. “Yes, they,” he paused to clear his throat, “they seem to sync up very well.”

            “And you’re not a bad singer at all! I think your voice is quite nice, actually.”

            He knew he was blushing, and hoped she’d take it as a reaction to the compliment. “Thank you, Princess. Your voice i-is… it’s lovely.”

            He was gratified to see some red come into her cheeks. “Thank you. And you can call me Allura, you know.”

            He nodded. “I know.”

            “Thank you for the song, but I should probably go get some rest. I have a lot on my plate tomorrow.”

            “Of course. Sleep well, Princess. Uh, Allura.”

            “Good night, Shiro.” She left him there on the balcony, and he turned back to the golden cityscape, both alien and familiar. He let his mind drift back over how their voices had melted together and basked in the warmth of the perpetual sunset and this new memory.


End file.
